


It should have

by Jmage



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmage/pseuds/Jmage
Summary: Things that should have awoken Grayson that didn't.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 86





	It should have

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stupid drabble to help me get back into writing again.  
> It's really stupid.

It wasn't the intrusive glow of light seeping through the curtains that awoke him, though it should have.

It wasn't the rush of warm air that followed through the usually closed window that awoke him, though it should have.

It wasn't even the soft and gentle brush of a gloved hand against his cheek that awoke him, though it should have.

It was the pressing of gentle lips upon his cheek and a rough voice calling to him that did finally wake him.

_"Your security sucks Grayson"_


End file.
